


What a Concept...

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [19]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sharpay doesn’t quite understand the concept of love. All that she knows is that Gabriella feels it for Troy. (This is loosely based after/in HSM2!)





	What a Concept...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 19 - The prompt of the day was actually to choose any of the old prompts, so I did ‘One Sided’ from Sapphic September!!

Sharpay found that her mind often drifted to thoughts of Gabriella. Probably because Gabriella actually sucked. For some reason, she wasn’t convinced at all that Sharpay really was talented, which she was, or popular, which she  _definitely_ was. She never approached Sharpay with any sort of fear at all, and she always said just what was on her mind, which was never nice. It was hard to believe that people like that even existed.

That was probably why she had Gabriella on the mind. Oh, and the fact that Gabriella was always so petty about Troy. So what if Sharpay wanted to date Troy in order to help his social chances? Or, alright, maybe she just wanted to date him because it would look good. So what? There wasn’t anything wrong with that, was there? It wasn’t like she was in  _love_ with Troy. She just needed him at that particular time. But she couldn’t deny that it had really stung when Gabriella had yelled at her about it. Seeing the true love between Troy and Gabriella honestly made Sharpay a little jealous.

Not because she actually wanted Troy! As if. To be honest, Sharpay had never  _really_ wanted any of the boys she’d ever dated. She just did it because that was what you were supposed to do. Which wasn’t an entirely unreasonable reason to go out with someone. But for some reason, whenever she said that to one of the boys, they got so offended. It was ridiculous.

So, what Sharpay had wanted to say to Gabriella was that she could have Troy… as soon as the singing competition was over. Because Troy was there to help her win that. And in return, she was going to get him into his college. That was a fair trade. But the words had completely frozen in Sharpay’s mouth at the sight of Gabriella’s fiery, dancing eyes. And Sharpay had realized that Gabrella was one of those people who wouldn’t understand the concept of dating for convenience. No, Gabriella really believed in  _love_. That concept that Sharpay had thought was made up, until she’d seen it shining on Gabriella’s face. She’d never seen anything like that before, especially not on the faces of her parents. It was bold. It was powerful. Just seeing it made Sharpay feel mortally embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Like a little puppy who had been caught misbehaving.

 _Love_. What a concept. Sharpay decided to mull over it for a bit, as Gabriella’s bright eyes flashed in and out of her imagination. Love. She wondered just what that would feel like.


End file.
